


Sea Salt Chronicles

by DollEyedExistence



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea Salt Chronicles is made up of multiple drabbles and oneshots. It will be uploaded frequently and will consist of drabbles or oneshots that focus on certain characters or couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Salt Chronicles

Sora would never forget the time that he spent with Riku and Kairi. Those had honestly been the best days of his life. These memories were something that would be hard to forget. These memories are what got him through the day, what kept him going. The memories of his friends were motivation for him. If Riku and Kairi had never existed, the memories never would have been created, and Sora probably would have never sealed up all the worlds and defeated every enemy that he had.

The inevitable was happening though. Sora was slowly beginning to forget the times with his two friends and was slowly beginning to focus more on recent events. Thoughts of the heartless, Organization XIII, Ansem, and everything else were beginning to cloud his mind, making it to where that's all he would think about. The horrid memories were even getting to his dreams to the point where he hated falling asleep.

He wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to go back to the island, back to his friends, back to dreaming about different worlds rather than saving them. He knew this would never happen. He knew that he was forever destined to be the key bearer as well as a protector. He didn't want this life, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do now was wish; wish for his old life, wish for his friends, wish for the horrible memories to stop plaguing him.

Yet, somehow, he would never take anything back. If it wasn't for everything that had happened, he never would have made new friends. He never would have got to explore new worlds and see what they were like. Even if painful memories were slowly consuming his mind, somewhere mixed in there were the new, joyful ones of the new worlds and the new friends he had acquired on his journey. So in the end, he didn't regret it. He wouldn't have things happen differently no matter how many times he told himself he did. In a way, all these memories were worth it.


End file.
